Cleansings
by sourfacedcaptain
Summary: Sometimes you need a little help coming clean. / An almost domestic drabble that takes place almost entirely in a bathtub. HeineXBadou, Mild language, slight fluff. Barely rated T. **Per your request - chapter two! (Which is really just two teeny tiny bits**
1. Cleansings

Badou slowly made his way up the stairs to his apartment. It had been a long day in the underground for him. he was tired and sweaty, and his clothing reeked of garbage, due to his shitty luck. He wanted nothing more than to relax in a bath with a new pack of cigarettes. He dug his keys out of his pocket as he approached the dirty and dented door.

He was about to slide his key into the lock when he heard the soft sound of voices coming from the other side of the door. He cautiously drew one of his ingrams from the holsters strapped to his leg. He quietly tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Taking a breath to calm himself, he kicked his door open, pointing his gun towards the voices.

He froze, surprised to see a familiar, white-haired form lounging on his sofa, intently watching some dumb-ass sappy movie, right arm behind him pointing directly at Badou.

Badou turned and shut the door behind him, then slid the gun back into the holster. "Fuck, Heine. What the hell are you doing here?"

Without turning away from the old television screen, Heine shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored."

"The hell! Then go watch a movie somewhere else! Why do you have to do that here?" A thought dawned on him. "How did you even get in here?" Badou really had no patience for Heine's bullshit at this point.

"Your door was unlocked. That's dangerous in this area, you know." Heine finally turned to face the ginger, his nose wrinkled. "Are you planning to shower?"

Badou frowned. "Yeah, but I wasn't exactly expecting to walk in on someone in my house."

"Good." Choosing to ignore what Badou was trying to point out, he turned back to his movie.

Badou was really starting to get angry. "Stop acting like everything is normal!" He Yelled, "You still haven't even explained what the hell you are even doing here!"

Heine waved a hand in his direction. "You're going to shower, and I'll be sitting here watching this movie," he stated matter-of-factly.

Realizing he wasn't going to be getting rid of the zombie anytime soon, he turned towards the single bathroom in his apartment. Turning on the water, he quickly removed his holster and his jumpsuit, throwing them both on the sink. They were quickly joined by his boxers and tee shirt. He looked around the bathroom, finally finding a hair elastic to tie his long hair up. He slid into the warm water, relishing in the warmth of the water that caressed his body. He leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eye.

He was there for about a minute before he felt slender fingers near his ears. His eye snapped open to see Heine sitting next to the tub, looking expectantly at him, holding his eyepatch in his hand. "I think you forgot to take this off."

Badou just stared at him for a moment, unable to process what the other man was doing in there with him. Heine was impossible to interpret most of the time. "What are you doing, Heine?" He finally managed to choke out, breaking the silence.

"I was bored."

Badou sighed. Sometimes Heine was nothing more than a child, however nothing could change the albino's mind when it was mad up. So he resigned himself to taking a bath with the younger man watching. He closed his eye again and leaned back, trying to relax, but he could feel Heine's intense gaze boring into his body. He tried to not let his irritation show on his face.

He heard the sound of a zipper but chose to ignore it, figuring that Heine was just going through his pockets again. This theory was quickly disproved when he felt the water level rise in the tub. Hes eye snapped open to a naked Heine sitting in the tub across from his, knees pulled tight to his chest. The fact that he was still wearing the white bandages around his neck was not lost on Badou.

Coughing to try to cover up how nervous he was, Badou started to ask, "Wha-What do you think-" A pale hand quickly shot out and covered his mouth, muffling the end of his question. Heine regarded him for a moment with intense eyes before removing his hand and picking up the washcloth that was hanging over the edge of the tub. Taking the bar of soap and picking the cigarette butts off it, he lathered it up under the wary eye of Badou, then held his hand out expectantly.

Realizing what he wanted, Badou placed his hand in the slender man's pale hands. Heine began lathering up the ginger, watched carefully under a piercing green eye. He gently scrubbed the arm in his hand, then did the other. He shifted his weight in the tub, moving closer to Badou, and ran the washcloth slowly over the muscles and scars that made up the man's torso. They were both quiet during this almost mechanical procedure until Heine finished his chest. "Turn," he commanded.

Badou listened immediately and shifted his body around so he was sitting cross-legged in the bathtub with his back toward Heine. Heine pushed the hair out of his way and began attending to his lean, muscled back. It felt soothing, having every unreachable in of his back caressed by the washcloth. He felt an unfamiliar feeling on his shoulder causing him to jump. His head snapped to the side and he his his head on Heine's. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" He screamed, then realized that is had been his partner's lips on his shoulder that had startled him.

A dangerous look passed through heine's eyes briefly, before being replaced again by the bored look that normally held his face captive. He silently stood and carefully exited the tub. Pausing to grab a towel from the shelf above the toilet, he wrapped himself up before truning to face Badou again.

"I already told you, I'm bored," he stated simply, leaving the room.

Badou slumped down in the tub. "Fuck," he stated simply, realizing that he had the start of an uncomfortable situation in between his legs.

**A/N:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed my story. I apologize if they seem a bit ooc, but I don't think that Heine is quite the psycho that people make him out to be. I also very much believe that in their relationship, Its really just a 'Just sit back and let it happen' type situation. So yeah...

I may or may not continue this, I'm not sure. Would anyone be interested in it?

Please review if you enjoyed, it makes me very happy to read.

~Vadsis


	2. Peaceful Moments

You asked for it, so here are some additional domestic bits featuring a bed! :)

Enjoy!

Levy

Long pale fingers twirled in the fiery ends of his partner's hair. Cigarettes smoke floated through the air between them. The older man was stretched across the naked torso of the younger, and he sighed, enjoying the post-coital bliss. He closed his eyes and felt the peaceful darkness of sleep start to drift over him.

"Badou."

"Hmm?" He replied, smiling at the vibrations in the other man's chest.

"If you drop that cigarette and burn me, I will rip your balls off with my bare hands."

Badou quickly moved to the other side of the bed, deposited the cigarette in the waiting ash tray and curled up in a ball as far from the other as he could get on the bed. That was not a promise Badou wanted Heine to keep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A single green eye opened and peeked over at the sleeping form next to him. It was rare to see the other man so still and quiet and… Goddamn peaceful. He slowly reached a hand to Heine's white hair and ruffled it lightly. No response from the sleeping form.

He smiled and chuckled lightly to himself, then shifted his body closer to the other man. He started to put an arm around the other's form but an icy and slightly groggy voice cut through his hopes of cuddling.

"Don't you even fucking think about it, Badou."

"You were fast asleep!"

"I would like to still be."

"You can, I just want to cuddle, Heine."

"No."

"Please?" Badou shifted his body closer to the man but was stopped again my his partner's mouser in his face.

"Try me."

Badou turned away and left the bed. "Fine, I'm going to take a shit since I have nothing better to do."

"You do that," Was the unenthusiastic response.

Heine was asleep again before Badou had even reached the door.


End file.
